doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Series/Lost Memory
The seventh episode of the series and the second part of the two parter. Clara is alone with a Soul Eater as the Doctor must save her but more will die. Death is inevitable but can he keep the death count to a minimum or will everyone die? Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ Life_Story Story “Open that door now,” the Doctor ordered kicking the door with all his rage. “She is doomed,” Auxlo said. “Well you escaped, why can’t she?” The Doctor shouted angrier than ever. “Everyone who has ever been trapped into one of those rooms have died, I have seen many die but I know that we all have to move on,” Jermel said bitterly as the Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out and began scanning. “Doctor, who is the Doctor?” Clara shouted as the Doctor looked helpless. “I have it, I can melt the door down,” the Doctor beamed as he pulled his sonic around as the door started to disappear as the Doctor walked through it seeing a green glow growing around Clara. “Save me,” Clara said as the Doctor pulled her away and started to sonic the green glow which then turned into a black fog. “We have to go; do you still remember me Clara?” The Doctor asked looking concerned. “No, who are you?” Clara looked confused as the Doctor looked broken. “Not another, not another can forget,” the Doctor shouted as everyone looked shocked. “I am so sorry,” Hally said. “There is nothing we can do,” Shelcrix said looking concerned for the old man. “We must save ourselves and she still is intact,” Auxlo said as they began to run again as they ran past doors they heard screams from people. “Help them,” Hally demanded. “The sonic could only do that once, I can never do that again,” the Doctor said looking hurt as he heard the screams getting louder as he heard no hope in them. “Such a shame,” Jermel said. “I wish you could have saved Kovert,” he said. “Who is Kovert?” Hally asked as they all looked to her. “Did she meet Kovert?” The Doctor asked not knowing who Kovert was. “They were best friends probably more,” Jermel said. “Keep her away from all doors,” Shelcrix shouted. “How did you meet them?” The Doctor asked Hally hoping to make her cling to her memories. “Well I was scared, I had been left for dead by my family because I did not pass the test and then I heard growling in a dark night. I was obviously frightened for my life and then I saw teeth, it was of a werewolf and then it jumped towards me teeth bearing and then I heard a shot as it died in mid air,” Hally smiled. “And then after that we-,” Hally looked confused. “We,” she said looking scared as the Doctor nodded. “You are being taken,” the Doctor said as they all gone towards her making sure she was not being taken into another room where she would be eaten. “They are taking her slowly, Hally can’t die,” Jermel looked down as they saw a black fog ahead. “Another one,” Auxlo looked scared. “How did you escape with your memories?” The Doctor asked. “I don’t know,” Auxlo replied. “Well try to remember,” the Doctor told him. “What is the black fog?” Clara asked. “Try to remember, just stay away from it and stay away from the doors,” the Doctor told her looking more and more worried. “There is a figure,” Hally shouted as they saw a tall figure with a black cloak and generally looking dark, no facial features could be seen. “What is it?” Shelcrix asked as the Doctor began scanning it. “It has the same patterns as a Soul Eater, maybe this is what it looks like when it reveals itself,” the Doctor suggested as they began running away from it. “A door is open,” Hally shouted as the Doctor stopped and began to run towards her. “Stay away from it,” the Doctor shouted. Hally seemed oblivious to what he said as she walked in as the Doctor reached the door. It then shut. “We forgot about her,” Jermel said. “We should have surrounded her and made sure she could not get near to the door,” Shelcrix looked down. “She is doomed, we must leave,” Auxlo said. “And leave her to her death, if I can save Clara then I must be able to save Hally somehow,” the Doctor said angrily as he heard footsteps as the Soul Eater was right behind them. “Run,” Shelcrix suggested. “It is not after us,” the Doctor said as he began to sonic it. “It is not doing anything,” Auxlo said. “What is a Soul Eater?” Clara asked as the Soul Eater gone right through them. “Them,” Auxlo said as the Soul Eater gone right through the door, seeming to smile but the Doctor could not be sure. “Save her now,” Jermel ordered. “You saved her,” Shelcrix said as they heard a scream. “What are you? Wait you are a Soul Eater, I am guessing, HELP ME,” Hally was scared as the Soul Eater surrounded her turning into a green fog. “I am so sorry,” the Doctor said as the whole wall and the door disappeared, the Doctor had hope. “Go in,” Shelcrix smiled as she tried to get the Doctor to go through. He stepped towards it and then got rebounded back as he got caught by Auxlo before he could hit the ground. “It is still a wall, they have made it invisible so we could watch her die,” the Doctor said. “That is horrible,” Clara said as the green fog began to engulf Hally entirely who was still screaming. “Please, the werewolf it bearing its teeth again please, Jermel and Shelcrix, SAVE ME,” Hally shouted. “Can we break the door down?” Jermel asked. “It is unbreakable but not unmeltable,” the Doctor said. “Well only the sonic can melt it,” the Doctor looked down trying the sonic with no results. “Anyone out there? Who turned out the lights?” Hally asked feeling more and more scared as the green fog engulfed her. “It has not even entirely taken her yet,” Jermel said. “They have made her blind, it is part of the eating process as she is forgetting everything too quickly,” the Doctor said. “Then make her remember,” Clara said as Hally continued to scream. “She is right,” the Doctor said as Shelcrix and Jermel looked ready to collapse. “Fight the wolf,” Shelcrix shouted. “Remember when we met, you were so snotty but look how you have changed, you are now compassionate,” Jermel shouted with hope. “You better fight this,” Shelcrix demanded “or I will be mad with you,” she chuckled as Hally gone silent. “The big bad wolf,” Hally smiled as the green fog entirely engulfed her leaving not a piece of skin bear. “Will she be okay?” Shelcrix asked the Doctor. “I doubt it,” Auxlo said. “Well I hear no more screaming,” Clara said as the Doctor looked down. “It is biting me,” Hally screamed as she forgot about the big bad wolf. She then saw blood going through her jeans that she had gotten on a trip to Earth, her favourites. “The Helium is leaving my body,” she shouted as she felt her head dropping as her body got heavier. Then more blood came as it ripped the bit of jean off. “Help her now,” Shelcrix shouted. “I can’t,” the Doctor admitted as they watched as the green golf blocked their view of what was happening to Hally. Then a screen appeared showing Hally as they saw her pain and seeing the huge cut in her leg. “What are they doing?” Jermel asked. “Showing you Hally to make you remember,” Auxlo said. “Remember what?” Jermel asked. “Everything that you can about your experiences with Hally, they are searching for their next meal and memories will trigger them to come,” the Doctor said. “That is horrible,” Shelcrix said. “I know and I think I know how Auxlo is still alive with his memories,” the Doctor said as they were still looking at the screen. “Help, Shelcrix, Jermel, please,” Hally was crying as they saw some of her bone. “Her memories have not faded yet,” Shelcrix said close to tears. “Help, Shel ... uhm, Jer ... uhm, I am forgetting,” Hally screamed. “Help her Doctor,” Clara said as the Doctor turned to her. “You remember me again,” the Doctor smiled. “Only your name and that I completely trust you,” Clara smiled as the Doctor smiled but that soon gone away as he looked to the screen. “She could still be saved,” the Doctor said seeing the amount of blood loss. “It is biting,” Hally shouted as they saw teeth marks in her with huge gaping flesh wounds. “Then save her,” Jermel shouted as then her whole leg got ripped off as they heard loud crying. “It is impossible now, she will be dead soon,” the Doctor looked down as Hally gave one last whimper as she forgot how to speak. “Please remember, fight it,” Shelcrix demanded. “She has lost, the amount of blood that she has lost will mean impending death,” the Doctor said. “You are a Doctor, so make a diagnosis,” Auxlo said. “If I cannot get in then how can I save her?” The Doctor shouted as they saw Hally with one leg left close her eyes as he body relaxed. “No,” Shelcrix shouted in despair. “I thought you had lost many,” the Doctor said. “But Hally was special, for me and Jermel,” Shelcrix started to cry and Jermel gone quiet looking in shock. “The screen is disappearing,” Clara said. “And so is the see through wall,” Auxlo said. “Well the wall is reappearing,” the Doctor corrected him. They saw the wall that laid there before. “The door,” Shelcrix said as she was in a mess. “Are you okay Jermel?” She asked as Jermel just nodded. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out, it was a wedding ring “For me?” Shelcrix asked. “He was married to Hally, he wanted to hide it for personal reasons,” the Doctor said as Jermel nodded. “How did I never find out about this?” Shelcrix asked as the door opened and the Soul Eater left. “I think he is in shock,” Clara said. “He needs to get out of it,” Auxlo said. “Oh yes I forgot about you Auxlo,” the Doctor said. “They are slowly taking your memory, a long term feed as you are gaining more memories each day and they feed on previous ones,” the Doctor said. “Why didn’t they do that with Hally?” Shelcrix asked. “He is a beta test, they are trying out new things,” the Doctor said as they tried to figure a way out. “We should see Hally,” Shelcrix said as they gone towards the door. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Clara asked. “Yes, for closure,” Shelcrix sighed. Jermel nodded in agreement his eyes still in a huge round gaze at nothing. “Let’s go in,” Clara said. “So will they kill me?” Auxlo asked. “They might, I think they are just trying out this method but they have got you now, they could kill you at anytime,” the Doctor said. “If you have ever gone upstairs and forgotten something or gone into a room and forgotten why you are there that means there is a Soul Eater near you and you better run,” the Doctor warned them. “Let’s see Hally,” Shelcrix said as they gone inside the room. “The leg is gone,” Clara said in disbelief. “I know, they were in the Time War made by the Daleks,” the Doctor said. “You forgot about them?” Clara asked. “Yes, it was such a long time ago and they can make you forgot, they got through the sky trenches and killed many children, they also broke a load of air defences. Mainly at Arcadia, I was there when it fell,” the Doctor said. “Interesting but can you help her?” Shelcrix asked. “She is dead, I cannot help her, no one could,” the Doctor said as Jermel looked at the body in shock. “Is he okay?” Clara asked the Doctor. “No, when I lost my family in the Time War I was devastated so I understand his pain,” the Doctor said. “How are your family like?” Clara asked. “Well she is definitely dead, we need to get out of here,” the Doctor said avoiding the question. “Here we go,” Auxlo said as they began running. “How do we escape an inescapable place?” The Doctor asked. “Okay then, how do we escape and inescapable place?” Clara asked. “I don’t know,” the Doctor said. “Well that is reassuring,” Clara rolled her eyes. “I have an idea, we all imagine this place to be horrible so we must imagine being on the outside,” the Doctor said. “Or you could amplify your sonic signal to the whole building and melt the whole building,” Auxlo suggested as Shelcrix was on the floor crying with Jermel still in shock. “I cannot do that code again,” the Doctor said as Auxlo quickly gone into the Doctor’s pocket and grabbed the sonic screwdriver out as they heard whispers. “But with different fingerprints on it we could make another signal,” Auxlo said as he zapped the whole building as it began to melt around them. “Where did you learn to do that?” The Doctor asked. “Someone taught me, he was a bit insane but he helped me,” Auxlo smiled. “What was his name?” The Doctor asked. “I don’t know, sorry,” Auxlo said as they heard the whispers getting closer and the shadows coming as Auxlo threw the sonic back to the Doctor as they all ran, leaving the bodies behind. They saw darker spots surrounding them in the night sky. “They have us surrounded,” Shelcrix said as the Doctor zapped the TARDIS as it dematerialised. “Please stop them,” Clara said. “I am the impossible girl,” she muttered as more of her memory was coming back as the Doctor smiled to Clara. The TARDIS materialised around them as the dark shadows gone right through them. “Argh,” the Doctor shouted as they all felt a Soul Eater in them as the Doctor got to the console and started pulling levers about as they started going through the time vortex. “Help,” Shelcrix shouted. “They are gone,” Auxlo said. “Are we all okay?” The Doctor asked looking around as Auxlo collapsed to the ground. “Is this death?” He asked. “Don’t let another die,” Clara said. “Get up, they are gone,” the Doctor said desperately as he began scanning him. “What is happening?” Auxlo asked. “You are dying, the Soul Eater was in there for too long, the time vortex gets rid of them,” the Doctor said as Auxlo smiled. “I saved you all,” Auxlo said. “We are so grateful, please save him,” Shelcrix said as her eyes were still wet. “You are the only reason why I am still alive,” the Doctor said as they all nodded. “Come on Jermel, speak,” Auxlo smiled as Jermel stood there fiddling with his hands. “He is dying really quickly,” the Doctor murmured as the others all looked shocked. “The Soul Eater was the only thing keeping you alive,” the Doctor said as Auxlo smiled. “Bye Doctor, remember me and how you are standing because of me, Doctor Who?” He asked as his hands gone down to his side as the Doctor closed his eyelids as he got up. “He is dead,” the Doctor said shocked as he gone to the TARDIS console and pulled a lever. A little while later the Doctor had stopped. “Thanks for saving us,” Shelcrix said as she and Jermel got out. “He is still in shock, may be for the rest of his life just make sure you look after him,” the Doctor said. “I will,” Shelcrix smiled. “And also when I scanned Hally’s body I found out something else,” the Doctor said. “What did you find out?” Shelcrix asked as Jermel was looking to the Doctor. “She was pregnant,” he said as Jermel looked in horror, his expression staying the same but you could see the pain that he was in. “Bye,” the Doctor said. “Bye,” Shelcrix said as she took Jermel away. “Ready for our next adventure?” Clara asked. “Do you feel safe with me?” The Doctor asked. “Of course I do, it was exciting,” Clara smiled as the Doctor ran into the TARDIS thinking of more exciting adventures but remembering the deaths that happened on that day and never forgetting, not for one moment. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald